Sonic Adventure 3
by Oh No. It's Happened
Summary: Sonic and his friends once again have to travel the world, combating Eggman in order to stop another of his darker, dastardly plots. Heavy inspiration taken from the original Sonic Adventure series.


Sonic Adventure 3

Hello, one and all, my name is Oh No. It's Happened, and today, I'm embarking on an epic quest to create a story that I believe holds true to the narrative workings of the Sonic Adventure series while also merges Nazo, who I think is a pretty awesome bad guy and could most definitely be the villain for the next Sonic Adventure.

So, firstly, Nazo is actually a character from a Sonic X trailer who was never actually shown in the series itself, so there is (as you'd likely predict) a helluva lot of buzz and fanfictions about him, but none of them even remotely stand out to me the way that "Sonic Nazo Unleashed" ( watch?v=hfgSNeDO8m4) has. The animation basically tries to merge the Sonic series and the Dragon Ball Z series, and as fans of both, it was really awesome seeing it, and I just really loved what they did with it in general.

If you've watched the animation, you'll notice that it's very short, and gets right into things. I won't be doing that... I'll be adding a lot more 'padding' in creating a context for the world and making it a more believable story, and stuff like that, as well as including other characters. This story is actually taking place after Generations, ignoring, really, Lost World. However, the characters themselves are going to regain their more mellow personalities that they had in the Adventure series, regardless of the actual timeline.

I really wanted to start getting into Sonic Fanfiction as Sonic is one of my favorite franchises and favorite characters, and the Sonic Adventure series are some of my favorite games of all time. Hell, I'm even considering doing novelizations/reimaginings of the two titles as well as perhaps Sonic '06. I dunno. But let's get right into it!

* * *

A tall man stood in front of a secret entrance armored military base. It was not, however, easily noticeable that he was a tall man. He sat in a large, mechanized armor suit that acted as his lower half whereas his top half was unprotected and easily viewable. The lower half had an almost rusted, chipped gray coating of paint on it with yellow and black striped bars going across it. The legs and feet of the humanoid machine were painted red, and on the back were two rearlights. If one was to ask the man why he had chosen these aesthetics for his machine, he wasn't sure that he could answer.

The man himself, was a rather chubby figure, a small, shaven bald head with a large mustache stemming from his also rather large nose. His two eyes were covered by small glasses but his head was also adorned by two goggles that the man never seemed to wear. He was clad in a red and black jumpsuit with four gold buttons suspended by two white bars on either side of his expansive figure. He cuffs of his garb were often rolled up and his hands were covered by white gloves that he always wore.

"This will be easy enough," the man commented, looking at the plans that he had secured of the base that he now stood atop. "GUN has never been prided on their security, anyway," he added to himself as he gently bulled his nosehair mustache. He remembered the last time that he had broken into a GUN facility, and he had done it mostly without a hitch. It was a while ago, though, so the man wasn't ready to put his guard down, yet. Looking back down at the schematics, he muttered, "If I go in from here, it will lead me to the ventilation system... I can take that over to the boiling room here, and go through a few hallways into the Vault room," he told himself now with a proud smile, "where they're holding the Emeralds... and where I can find _him_,"

Charging up the Vodka Cannon on his mech, he shot out a bullet at the ventilation door in front of him and examined the cut. For some reason, it was a very large space- large enough that the man was sure that he'd be able to make his way successfully in the air conditioning system and then easily over to the boiling room. Beginning to make his trek forward, his mech jumped right into the hole.

Landing without a hitch aside from the relatively loud _**DUM **_left when he made his way down the hole, he examined where he was and if anyone could see him. There seemed to be openings where the ventilation made its way through from the vents themselves and he supposed that they could see him through there... he, however, convinced himself that if he moved close enough, nothing could happen. So he did just that.

The robot took into a stride, moving quickly and efficiently yet not making as much noise as the man would have thought. This was much appreciated, since, although he didn't doubt his and his mech's abilities, he wasn't sure that he wanted to be pitted against the entirety of the GUN forces. Making his way through the ventilation systems, things seemed to be going well for the armored man- that is, until he felt the vents giving way. Before he could steel himself or move out of the way, him and his mech were on the ground floor of the facility, facing an abnormal amount of robots.

Their guns were trained on him immediately, waiting for his next move. The robots themselves were tall and humanoid, gray and black with a red light shining out of their heads. Once destroyed, they let out Chaos Drives, extracts from the Chaos Emeralds that were one of the most powerful power sources in existence. "I give up," the man told them, hoping that they could understand the English language. Meanwhile, his thumb crept to a button on his mech. "there's no way that I could combat all of you, not even one as great as myself," he added. A low ringing noise was heard, and made his mech turn around with him, towards each and every one of the robots. "You are _clearly_ impeccable technology, designed to be too much for one such as myself," he added, and the smirk on his face became clear and noticeable, but it was too late.

There was a red laser sight on the whole time that they had not noticed, and while the man was turning towards each and every one of them, he had targeted them and racked up a chain of them. By the time that they noticed, well, missiles had been fired off at each of them, destroying successfully each and every one of the robots that stood in front of him.

He began once again into a stride, moving through the hallways. Since he was no longer surrounded, he was able to be a lot more flexible with his attack movements. Sometimes he would utilize his jet engine to hover in the air and target a plethora of enemies in one fell swoop, downing them all in that same movement. He was quickly racking up a large number of casualties on the GUNs forces and they could say nothing or do nothing to stop him. Even as the GUN overseers called out alert after alert, getting progressively more dangerous, the man did nothing but continue to move towards the Vault room.

And he did, soon enough. After clearing out the hallway, he turned quickly to the Vault door and entered in the password, 'Unity'. The door opened quickly, and after he stepped in, it closed behind him. None of the robots or even the overseers would know the entry code- it was something reserved to only the highest of operators, and the man doubted that anyone would know how to get in otherwise.

"Ah, there they are," he muttered, stepping towards the seven beautiful, glowing gems that lay ahead of him. "Finally." It was strange to the man- he had tried to long to gain these beauties for himself, for personal, selfish use, and now it was clear to him that he alone would not be able to do what he needed done. No, he needed help.

"Now, for the next step of my plan," he pressed a button on his mech and a screen appeared in front of him. Pressing more buttons on the mech, a text file opened, detailing in short exactly what he had to do. It was a strange procedure that had taken months to years for him to figure out, and that was after finding it, taking many years to do just that. There were some variations, of course, between the instructions ordered in the original text, and the instructions that he would act on- he had never been much a religious or superstitious man, so he wasn't sure how to 'extract dark energy' in prayer... what he did, however, know was that he could use technology to the same gain.

Setting down panels that he had been storing inside of his mech, he then picked up the Emeralds. It never ceased to surprise him how much energy was stored in these small, compact gems, and he had to remind himself that what he was doing would advance his plans. Setting each of the Emeralds down on each of the seven panels, and making sure that they were secure, he hit a button on his mech and it began.

It was indescribable, the amount of power exerted by both the machines and the Emeralds, and it made him a bit uneasy, when the surge of energy ended and he was left with sight of a flash. However, once the smoke and the lights dissipated, what he saw brought a smile to his face. "Greetings, my friend," he started, chuckling lowly. "you are recruited into my forces... you should be proud, you're going to help to create Eggmanland!"

* * *

"I dunno, Amy," a young, yellow fox chuckled at the pink hedgehog clad in a dress that was sitting next to him. If there was one strange thing about the young boy, Miles "Tails" Prower, it was just that- his tails. He was a fox unlike any other, one whose backside housed two different tails. He didn't feel very strange, or upset about it, however, it was something that made him unique. In addition, it was something that allowed him to help Sonic, his brother and hero.

"He promised that he would be back, didn't he?" Amy challenged Tails once again, even though the younger animal had voiced his concerns about their favorite blue hedgehog's return. "Now seems like just as good a time as ever. With the Station Square Beach Celebration going on in only a few days, he's bound to come back!"

"Well, I'm hoping as much as you, Ames," he told her with a kind smile as he made his way back up into his shop, her trailing behind him. Living in the Mystic Ruins was the best thing that Tails could have ever decided to do with his life. It was quiet, it was calm, and he could have all the time to work whatever things out as he would need. He had space, and, more importantly, Sonic had always expressed his desire to someday settle down in the Mystic Ruins, and Tails figured that the two of them could live together in the future, before Sonic decided to settle with someone who he romantically loved.

"So, what's your plan for today, Tails?" Amy asked the young fox, now, opening his door so that the package that he was carrying could be taken into his house.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Tails asked, the sound of his voice muffled as he was overpowered by the noise of the objects in his room. "I'm hungry, and I'm free," he said now, standing up and stretching. Since their last adventure, Tails and Amy had grown rather closer as friends and now hung out a lot in their downtime between when Sonic came back.

Although Tails would never voice his opinion to her, because he knew that she adored the times that they spent together, Tails was rather let down by his end of the stick. Shadow, Rouge, and Omega all worked for GUN and had crazy adventures, Sonic was exploring the world however he wanted, Vector and the rest of Team Chaotix went back to getting missions from various clients ranging from pretty much anything, and all of their other friends were out doing great, fun things; with the exception of Knuckles, who was alone up on Angel Island- but he wanted that, really, whereas Tails wasn't much a fan of being stuck in a city with Amy, Cream, and their other friends (even if he did like them).

Amy, none the wiser to his musings, smiled and nodded brightly at him. "Sure," looking up into the sky absentmindedly, she asked, "What are you in the mood for, today?" with her normal, happy smile.

"Chili Dogs?" Tails asked, an eyebrow raised. He knew for a fact that that's what she wanted- it also helped that that was Sonic's favorite food and so it was likely that if he _was_ back, they'd catch him around.

"Sure, why not," she giggled, knowing that Tails knew that it was her favorite food. It had been a while, since she had seen Sonic... since his last birthday, actually, with the event with the Time Eater. It had been a few months, nearing a year, and they hadn't seen hide nor hair of their beloved blue blur. It sometimes made her sad- she was in love with him, after all –but she knew that he needed only to return, and then, they could live their lives out together. It was a large commitment, after all, so she wasn't entirely opposed to letting him have a few more months of freedom... if he had, however, actually _spoken_ to her, she'd have been a lot happier about the arrangement.

Making their way down the hill that led up to Tails' house, they traveled in the direction of the Train, talking about all sorts of random things. Their old friends, their new friends, and anything that popped up into their mind. Making their way onto the train and then getting adjacent seats, they continued to chat about whatever random things that they so desired, and kept on with it until they made their way over into the Chili Dog stand that they liked to frequent, only, much to their surprise...

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed, a fond smile appearing on his face as he rushed towards his brother. Amy wasn't far behind, making her way back towards Sonic and even passing Tails for a bit, before they both took him into a hug.

"Hey, guys," he chuckled, holding his Chili Dog high above them so as not to drop it. "Long time no see," he added, taking a bite of his meal. Sonic the Hedgehog was the image of heroism. A stark blue color made up most of his body, contrasting only with the bright green of his eyes, and the peach of his skin. Clad in Red and White luxury sneakers that he was famous for running in, he was the complete figure, and had saved this world, and countless others many times over.

"Sonic, why didn't you call us, or anything? I was so worried about you, it's been 9 months since we last saw you take off!" Amy chastised the carefree blue hedgehog, her momentarily happiness replaced with anger as she roughly grabbed his arm in a death grip.

"Erm... I, uh wanted to make it a surprise," Sonic quickly lied, an eyebrow raised as the pink hedgehog glared menacingly at him.

"Hey, Amy, let's just be glad that he's here," Tails suggested with a smile, and to that, Amy let him go with a 'we'll talk about this later' (which Tails doubted that they would). "Where have you been, Sonic?"

"Just running, Tails. I went all over the world, like before with Chip, but this time, I didn't need to fly," he added, jogging in place. "I just ran," he gave the two of them a thumbs up, and Amy's small frown was replaced with a smile. Nobody could lie, the Blue Blur's charisma was off the charts, and he could make most anyone smile.

"How were your travels, Sonic?" Amy asked, genuinely interested in whatever awesome stories that Sonic held in wait to relay to them.

"They were fine... but the whole time, I was thinking how great it would be to be back. There's nothing like home," he added, finishing off his Chili Dog. "And I wanted to make it back in time for the Beach Celebration," he added, looking over at Amy from the corner of his eye. He knew how much she wanted to go there with him, and he decided that the least he could do after worrying both her and Tails so much was to do that.

"Sweet," Tails smiled at his older brother with a bright smile. It looked like things were going to be lively for him in his life, after all.

* * *

"So, you all just split up?" Sonic asked, now, playing with his nose. "Shadow, Rouge and Omega are back with GUN, huh,"

The three of them, Tails, Amy, and Sonic all sat on the Fox's hill and they were enjoying themselves while catching up on the things that had happened in their lives while Sonic was gone. "Yep... GUN has also confiscated the Chaos Emeralds," Tails told Sonic, now that the topic was on them.

"Why would they do that?" Sonic asked now, a bewildered expression on his face. Stretching his arms vaguely, he added, "I thought that you guys had most of them with you,"

Amy huffed. "We did, but they came with weapons and all to take them from Tails... _forcefully_." She crossed her arms and shook her head. "The nerve,"

"Hey, they probably know what they're doing if Shadow, Rouge, and Omega are working with them." Sonic asserted, with a smile. "'sides, those things are more trouble than it's worth, y'know," he chuckled. "And, I mean, it's not like Eggman can get his hands on 'em, now," Sonic told them with an even bigger smile. "He probably won't even bother, now,"

"I hope so, Sonic. He hasn't since you've been gone, anyway," Tails told him. "We wouldn't be able to defeat him without you,"

* * *

"So, what's the mission exactly, Shadow?" Rouge the Bat asked her comrade. Rouge was a relatively tall, well endowed Bat whose figure had most of the other animals she dealt with stunned. She was a cunning GUN agent- under the ruse of being a treasure hunter, but, after her first adventure with Shadow, she decided to go fully into being a GUN agent. Things had been going well for her ever since.

"Apparently, there was a break in at the GUN facility in this area," the dark Hedgehog replied. He was primarily dark, but an almost twin like version of his counterpart, Sonic the Hedgehog. Reloading his gun, and turning towards Omega, he nodded.

Omega was a large, red black and golden robot that towered above the other two. His arms were bulky and ended in mechanical tendrils that looked very menacing. His two short legs were suspended by air jets, that kept him suspended in the air. "Order received. Proceeding with caution." He outstretched his arm and a mechanical whirring began to emanate from him. His tendril hand begun to spin rapidly, before it detached from his arm and it went straight to the door, exploding upon contact and blasting the door open.

Rouge stepped forward to the wall adjacent to the entrance, and took a peek in, pistol ready. Empty. "Looks like we're clear, guys," she told her two partners, as they made their way in. The floor of the area was decorated only with metal scraps and remnants of Chaos Drives.

"Whatever came in here," Shadow started, examining the mess on the hallway floors. "certainly made sure that there'd be no video evidence," kneeling down, he grabbed a half burnt film roll. "The video feeds are all destroyed,"

"Affirmative," Omega interjected, scanning the area. "there are no remaining video feeds intact. Judging by the bullet imprints left on the walls, whomever the culprit was likely moved in this direction," he added, beginning to move in the direction that he indicated. The other two members of his squad began to move at his flank, guns ready for whatever they could possibly find.

They moved quickly and efficiently, investigating every hallway that they came across, until they came up to the Vault room. They couldn't open it by force, but Omega was able to hack it and manage to get himself the password, 'Unity', so that they could get their way inside.

Once inside, they were amazed at what they had been greeted with. Broken display cases that formerly held the Chaos Emeralds were smashed open, and the Emeralds were nowhere to be seen. Seven metal panels were laid out on the floor in the Vault room. Rouge walked forward to the metal panels, feeling them over curiously. Turning one of them over onto its back, she was greeted with the familiar Eggman insignia. "It's Eggman," she told her partners, turning towards them.

At that same moment, Shadow ran forward, pointing towards a hole that he had just noticed. "Omega, Rouge, come on!" Jumping out of the hole that he spotted, he spotted Eggman. Beginning to jog towards the mech that Eggman was riding in, his jog eventually transformed into a skate, as he quickly kept up with Eggman. Pointing his gun up towards Eggman as his team mates caught up to him, he got ready to pull the trigger only to be interrupted, and stunned.

He flew back, crashing into a rock adorning the desert land that they had been racing in. Rouge and Omega refrained from the chase against Eggman, them too stunned at the sight that they were greeted with. Rouge, helping Shadow up, asked, "Are you okay?"

"...What... what... or _who_ was that?" Shadow asked, now. He wasn't hurt at all, only surprised and stunned.

* * *

_It's good to be home_, a Red Echidna thought to himself as he sat, eyes closed, on the stairs of Angel Island. _No more stress and having to deal with Eggman's nefarious plots to try to get the Emerald_.

Although he wouldn't lie; some of the excitement that was brought with the crazy evil plans that Robotnik conjured up would go missed by him, but he felt no greater joy than being able to stand for what his ancestors created him to do.

Sometimes he would get lonely without anyone to speak to, but, once again, the satisfaction that he felt from pleasing his ancestors heavily outweighed the sadness that came from being alone. In the past few months, things had gone absolutely without a hitch- nothing even remotely bad had happened to him.

Glancing back at the Master Emerald, a tired sigh of relief escaped his lips as he knew that it was safe with him, for now and forever.

If only he was right. The Red Echidna heard a loud noise, a whirring beginning to grow louder and louder, causing him to turn around in a hurry. "Who's there!?" he asked, now, an eyebrow raised, balling his fists and cracking his knuckles. "I'm Knuckles the Echidna, protector of Angel Island and the Master Emerald, and I'd much rather die than let someone get a hold of it!"

"Knuckles? Hmph," a deep voice resounded, landing down on Angel Island calmly with his arms crossed. "I've no interest in who you claim to be," the hedgehog that stood in front of the Echidna began, "all that I care for is the Master Emerald," he gestured towards it, getting Knuckles' attention.

"As if! There's no way that you're going to get past me to this thing," Knuckles threatened, running towards the hedgehog. He was cyan blue, with green eyes- eyes that didn't fluctuate, even as Knuckles rushed towards him. Jumping out of the way of Knuckles' punch, he began to make his way over back towards the Master Emerald.

Knuckles stopped his movement, turning around towards the Master Emerald and towards the hedgehog trying to steal it. Rushing towards the man once again, he threw another punch at him, which the cyan hedgehog dodged, before proceeding to grab his fist firmly. Putting pressure on to the Red Echidna's fist, he tightened his grip until Knuckles began to groan in pain.

Knuckles, never one to simply stay defeated, swung his free fist (left) at the hedgehog with all of his strength, making him step backwards for a few seconds. His eyes turning towards the Chaos Emerald again, he dashed towards it, Knuckles directly behind him once again.

The Cyan Hedgehog, putting his hand on the Master Emerald, began to emanate with a green light that quickly became darkness, chuckling lowly, while Knuckles stopped with a raised eyebrow. He could feel the energy from the Master Emerald being taken and converted to... darkness.

Thinking quickly, Knuckles once again broke into a sprint towards the Cyan Hedgehog, winding up a punch, but instead of aiming at the culprit, he instead threw it at the Emerald, shattering it into a multitude of smaller, Master Emerald pieces. The impact of the punch that Knuckles threw sent the Emeralds flying, presumably around the world, and he was reminded duly of his old days, searching for the fragments of the Master Emerald without fail.

The Cyan Hedgehog, who was apparently stunned for a few seconds, turned towards Knuckles, the dark energy still emanating from him. Stepping towards him, now, a fist raised in anger, for a second, the hedgehog instilled fear into Knuckles.

However, as soon as Angel Island began to rumble violently (Knuckles knowing exactly what was coming and the Cyan Hedgehog unsure and cautious), a small voice began to talk from a communicator that the hedgehog had on him. "Nazo, Angel Island is beginning its descent. Get out of there!"

Knuckles' eyebrow once again began to rise. The voice speaking out of that communicator was recognizable as none other than Doctor Eggman... and this hedgehog's name was... Nazo.

Nazo proceeded to turn and run to the edge of Angel Island, jumping off of it. He landed on a small jet with the Eggman insignia on it, and they proceeded to fall from the island.

As the island began to fall slowly, Knuckles let out a tired sigh.


End file.
